1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinder for grinding various condiments such as pepper and other spices as well as particles of chocolate and more particularly to such a grinder, which can more readily be refilled with condiment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A condiment grinder of the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,635 issued on Feb. 8, 2005 to McCowin and assigned to William Bounds, Ltd, the assignee of the present application. This grinder employs grinding elements, which are rotatably driven by a handle, which is coupled, to the grinding elements through a drive shaft. In order to refill the grinder with condiment, it is necessary to remove the handle, which then provides access to the compartment in which the condiment is retained. The necessity for removing the handle sometimes makes the refilling of the condiment container a little more complicated that to be desired. In addition, in removing the handle a relatively small screw must be removed, this screw being subject to being misplaced or lost.